Bath Time
by AboveAllHieghts
Summary: This was based off of picture of Splendid and Flippy in the tub. It is a short story though but do enjoy - SplendidxFlippy - boyxboy pairing; you have been warned.


**A Splendid x Flippy Fan-fiction**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own any of the characters' or its creation; just the story idea down below._

Story based off of this photo of Splendid and Flippy in the tub

( www . zerochan 1488630 ) – Just delete the spaces to view link image.

* * *

**BATH TIME**

"You know there's really no such thing as 'super'; it's just an adjective, a word to simply describe something." Flippy pointed out as he picked up the extendable showerhead and directed the gush of heated water at Splendid; who didn't bother to move away from the jet of water despite it being aimed at his face.

"You're thinking of scientific logic, Flippy." Splendid blinked away the water from his eyes only to end up closing his lids since the flow of water was endless. After a bit his would mouth fill with the liquid substance after a few seconds; to which he either swallowed down or pushed out of his mouth like a fountain. The red cloth band over Splendid's eyes felt heavy now, making him tilt his head down faintly from the extra weight but not enough to where it was really noticeable to either him or Flippy. The self-dubbed superhero continued on, clasping his hands together lazily between his legs as if to show the other's water attack couldn't faze someone of his self-claimed status. "Superheroes don't follow by that kind of logic. So you're wasting your breath you know."

Flippy merely shrugged a shoulder in response, his golden eyes taking in the other's drenched front and watered down hair. He wasn't sure why but seeing that usually nice blue shade of soft looking hair turn into a dark hue and hang down over the other's eyes; hiding them from view made the seemly naturally cheerful looking hero-wannabe look like some depressive washed-out hero who the world no longer needed. Flippy couldn't help the sudden thought that crossed the forefront of his mind.

_He leaned forward some in the water filled tub and jerked the other male to him, tilting his head up to meet Splendid's incoming head by the lips; his golden eyes focused on the dim blue coloring of the other's own set as they shared a kiss he alone instigated._

"Hey." A hand pressed against one of Flippy's bent knees, the action dislocating the ex-soldier's wandering mind. "Not going into one of your _things_ are you?" Splendid's voice had taken on a mocking tone, his blue eyes now visible since the wannabe hero had brushed their watered down bangs back and out of his line of sight while Flippy had been zoning out.

In response, Flippy just extended his hand holding the handheld showerhead and brought it an inch away from Splendid's face; making the other male sputter and cough on some water that his throat reflexes had swallowed without his meaning to. The two glared at each other, Splendid with an annoyed version and Flippy with a 'watch what you say' type of glare.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Splendid asked as he pushed the moveable showerhead out of his face, his tongue swiping over his water coated lips as his eyes flickered from Flippy's face to the jet of water still coming out.

"Yes. It's my weapon against optimistic idiots."

"I thought you said it was for delusional morons?"

Flippy took at that as his cue as to continue on. "You fall under all three." He said with a tilt of his head with an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he watched Splendid's expression shift from confusion to something thoughtful then understanding which quickly turned into anger.

"WHY YOU!-"

With that serving as the ex-soldier's only warning, Splendid stood up quickly from his seated position upon the rim on at the end of the tub to stand above Flippy's still seating form. The wannabe hero shot his hands out and fisted the open flap of the other male's jacket; hoisting Flippy out of the water with such a sudden motion that the solider dropped the showerhead with a water muffled 'clank'.

Flippy barely noticed the fact his choice 'weapon' had been lost since the back of his head had been roughly connected with the walling directly behind him as Splendid slammed his soaking form against it; the boots he wore kept him rooted despite the odd weakness in his knees that Flippy couldn't figure out what caused it. Not that he had much time to think on it with Splendid's face a breath away from his own. Not backing down, Flippy gripped the high-collar of the other's own jacket and jerked it to the side then toward himself; forcing Splendid's head to slam into the wall just beside his own.

The self-claimed superhero released a pained shout followed by curse as their head throbbed from the impact. He shook his head some then leaned back till he was back to being face to face with other. He snarled at him, releasing Flippy's jacket to tangle his fingers into the male's hair instead; his grip tight which caused those golden eyes to clench shut for a moment before opening up in a narrowed glare.

"Don't give me that, you fuck'in started it." Splendid stated with a glare of his own, his water weighted down bangs making it a bit difficult to keep eye contact fully with the other.

That expression on Splendid's face; those darkening blue semi hidden smothering eyes, clenched jaw and snarl formed lips had the breath in Flippy's lungs stuttering in his throat. The ex-soldier couldn't understand it but seeing such an opposite expression upon Splendid's normally happy face had him frozen and that odd temptation from before to come back full force.

"Silent retreatment, eh; fine by me. I don't gotta hear your voice to beat you to a p-." The self-claimed hero was cut off by being startled when Flippy's hand suddenly cupped his face. Splendid could feel something brush over his bottom lip within the next moment. Flickering his gaze down to see what it was, his mind having had conjured up the handle of Flippy's knife from past brawls, but he was frozen by surprise when it was Flippy's thumb that was sliding along his bottom lip in something Splendid would call a caress if wasn't for the fact that thumb was attached to Flippy of all people. "What are you doing?" He blinked as a thought hit him and he tightened his grip in the other's hair some. "Don't try n' distract me."

Flippy however wasn't paying attention, his body following through with his subconscious and just reacting to the closeness of Splendid's body. Flippy's mouth parted to release a soft whine as his body continued without his personal logical input and arched up against Splendid's own; ignoring the way the other's body became even stiffer.

All Splendid could do was stare at the other, his grip on Flippy's green water damp hair had become slack but his arms to have been frozen in place when the other's body _rubbed_ against his own. The contact was messing with him in a way that his brain's inner works felt like they were going to combust from the warped oddity of the ex-soldier's actions. As the halted hero stared at his on and off again rival, he couldn't help but take a closer look at Flippy's face.

Smooth skin, glossy 24.k golden hues, shaggy hanging hair and a strong but handsome face met his looking gaze; the thought that the ex-soldier was actually quite attract stirred a thought within the wannabe hero's mind. A thought that his vocals cords thought was needed to voice since his brain was still within combusting range.

"…Looks good…"

Flippy, who had been in a swaying state between his logical-normal side and his subconscious attraction to the other male, was startled slightly at the random comment; the words confusing him but somewhere in the back of his mind Flippy felt pleased in some way. The feeling making his lips form a smile; a smile that caught Splendid's attention having never seen such a smile upon the other's face before that wasn't sinister, twisted or hiding some other negative motive.

Neither were sure who had closed the space between them fully but neither cared to figure that out at the moment as their lips moved against one another's, hands snaking around one male's shoulders while another pair of hands tangled into green strands of wet hair in a griping but gentle hold as two bodies pressed closer to each other.

* * *

-End- (I think…pretty sure . ~coughs~)


End file.
